Semper Fidelis
by Alinore
Summary: Un jeune Marine assassiné à la veille de partir pour l'Irak. D'autres meutres plus anciens, peut-être liés. L'équipe de Gibbs enquête.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Motel Arapaho, Montezuma, État du Colorado, juillet 2005**

Le soldat de Deuxième Classe Parker gisait dans une mare de sang. Le sien. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient déjà voilés. Sa gorge béante lui dessinait un sourire incongru et tragique. Ses traits presque enfantins étaient figés dans une expression d'intense stupéfaction. Chantonnant tout bas, le tueur ramassa le calot près de la chaise renversée, et sortit sans se presser.

**Bureau de recrutement de l'USMC, 1055 N Academy Blvd, Colorado Springs, un mois plus tôt. **

Le Sergent Artilleur Pike regarda sa montre. Enfin, il en avait terminé avec cette fichue paperasse. Aujourd'hui, il ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Il soupira. Ce boulot ne lui convenait pas du tout. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadre trônant sur son bureau. Il le prit entre ses mains : sur le papier brillant, une jeune femme et un petit garçon riaient aux éclats. Souriant, il se dit que, finalement, son affectation provisoire au bureau de recrutement des Marines lui permettait de profiter de sa famille et de se remettre de sa blessure en Irak. Peu importait après tout le nombre de cinglés qu'il voyait dans la journée. Il classa le dernier dossier dans la pile "candidatures refusées" et sortit.

**Hôtel Bradford, Tripoli, État de New-York, janvier 2006**

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains. Totalement pris par surprise, le soldat de Première Classe Fredricks mourut sans même s'en rendre compte. L'assassin, sifflotant doucement, rangea soigneusement l'insigne de col dans sa poche intérieure. Il s'éloigna tranquillement, sans un regard pour l'angle impossible que formaient la tête et le corps de sa victime. Dans le combiné abandonné, trouant le silence, la voix d'une jeune femme répétait inlassablement, de plus en plus fort et sans effet, un prénom aimé .

**Bureau de recrutement de l'USMC, 959 State Route 9, Queensbury, état de New York, un mois plus tôt.**

Inutile de relire le rapport d'évaluation psychologique. Le Sergent Major Lucas jura. Il aurait pu alléger le budget du Corps des Marines, de l'Armée et même du gouvernement. Le psychiatre avait consacré plusieurs heures à évaluer cette jeune recrue. Lui, l'avait vue un quart d'heure. Leurs conclusions étaient les mêmes, même si leur vocabulaire était différent. Pourtant le même mot au bas de leurs notes à tous deux concluait la demande d'intégration : inapte.

**Northern Lands Hôtel, Jacksonville, Caroline du Nord, juillet 2006**

Le Vice Caporal Murdoc alluma une cigarette. Il allait arrêter : sa mère le harcelait à ce propos. Et ce n'était pas bon pour sa condition physique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être presque en forme là où il allait. La balle l'atteignit au milieu du front. Sur la moquette usée, sa dernière cigarette se consuma lentement.

**Bureau de recrutement de l'USMC, Camp Lejeune, Caroline du Nord, un mois plus tôt.**

Le Sergent Major Gutterez sauvegarda les dernières données qu'il avait collectées. Le taux de recrutement était encore en baisse ce moi-ci. L'enlisement de l'engagement en Irak, sans doute. Il eût un sourire désabusé. Et le manque de patriotisme des jeunes gens ? Enfin, la carence de recrues ne devait en rien changer les critères standards de choix. Les siens découlaient de l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce que devait être un Marine et étaient donc extrêmement élevés. Il songea au jeune gars qu'il avait lui-même reçu ce matin. Il était loin de satisfaire à ses exigences. Physiquement il était sans doute à la hauteur, mais bien trop instable. Gutterez éteignit son ordinateur et se massa les cervicales. Il était temps qu'il se rende à la salle de sport : rien de tel qu'un peu de corps-à-corps pour se remettre les idées en place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Alexandria, Virginie, domicile de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. 5:30**

Il dormait sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras, le visage totalement invisible. Même assoupi, il ne lui faisait pas face. À croire qu'il craignait de révéler ses secrets dans ce moment de vulnérabilité qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Elle fixa le bandage immaculé qui recouvrait son épaule droite. Une blessure de plus. Elles étaient nombreuses. Du regard, elle traçait des chemins sinueux d'une marque à l'autre. Elle résista à l'envie qui la taraudait de toucher ces signes qui écrivaient sur son corps une histoire tumultueuse. "Tempête du Désert", bien sûr mais aussi les opérations plus ou moins noires des commandos de Marine. Les missions d'infiltration en Europe. Ici, un éclat de shrapnel dans le haut du bras droit, souvenir d'une expédition en Colombie. Là, la trace de la balle d'Ari Aswari tirée dans l'épaule gauche, une cicatrice récente qui n'avait pas balafré que son corps. Et d'autres encore. Une particulièrement effrayante, bien que presque effacée, une longue ligne pâle, qui courait depuis le rein gauche jusque bas sur la fesse droite. Celle-là était probablement passée dangereusement près d'être la dernière. Un coup de couteau qui n'avait pas de pays, ni de nom de coupable connus. Top secret ? avait-elle demandé. Quelle importance ? avait-il rétorqué. Il était d'une remarquable discrétion. S'il avait pu éviter de les montrer il l'aurait fait. De la pudeur, sans aucun doute mais aussi une véritable modestie. Un jour, il lui avait dit, pour couper court, qu'elles n'étaient que la preuve incontestable qu'il n'était pas si malin. Sinon, il n'aurait pas de cicatrices, non ? Elle soupçonnait pourtant que les traces les plus douloureuses n'étaient pas incrustées dans sa chair, mais dans son esprit, dans son coeur. Pour échapper à son désir de toucher sa peau, elle pensa à l'évolution récente de leur liaison.

Elle était rentrée de sa dernière mission pour le C.I.D et l'avait trouvé jouant les plombiers chez elle. Il l'avait admirablement laissé se ridiculiser dans une scène de ménage digne d'une mégère, et elle sourit en pensant qu'il avait choisi une étrange façon de lui montrer qu'il était intéressé par sa proposition d'un avenir commun : de longs travaux de plomberie ! Ils partageaient leur temps libre, se voyaient aussi souvent que son travail à lui le leur permettait. Leurs rapports étaient devenus plus sereins et cela lui convenait. Qu'en était-il pour lui ? En privé, elle avait découvert un homme drôle, détendu, attentionné et tendre même s'il ne se livrait jamais beaucoup. L'avait-il déjà fait, avec quiconque d'ailleurs ? Mais elle avait une certitude : Jethro était ... différent dès que le Directeur Shepard était en cause. La distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres, entre lui et elle, se creusait alors davantage. Comme cette nuit.

Il était rentré très tard. Son visage était impassible. Bien trop, ce qui était révélateur. Ses yeux étaient cernés et d'un gris d'orage qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Parce que ça concernait le boulot et qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Parce que c'était une homme de silences. Mais ce n'était pas une affaire comme les autres, sinon il aurait éludé ses questions en lui donnant quelques miettes : un quartier-maître disparu ou assassiné, un vol d'armes, un détournement de fonds... Mais là rien, pas un mot, ni une esquive. Incapacité à dire, à se confier ? Désir de la protéger, de se préserver, lui ? Et c'est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Jenny Shepard était impliquée. Cette femme était la plus grande inquiétude du Lieutenant-Colonel Hollis Mann. Quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, l'air crépitait quasiment et pas uniquement parce qu'ils ne cessaient de s'affronter. D'ailleurs leurs prises de bec mêmes étaient significatives. Qu'ils aient été amants ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit et elle s'en moquait. Presque. Ce qui était problématique était la nature de leur relation actuelle. Hollis Mann doutait fortement que des désaccords professionnels ou même une lutte de pouvoir puissent engendrer une telle électricité dans l'air.

Chassant délibérément ces pensées inopportunes, elle posa de nouveau son regard sur l'homme étendu près d'elle. Sa main touchait presque son épaule lorsque le mobile sonna sur la table de chevet.

**Siège du NCIS, 716, Sicard Street, Washington D.C., 7:00**

À cette heure matinale, l'espace ouvert accueillant les bureaux des Agents Spéciaux était encore silencieux. Seule occupante des lieux, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en une tresse serrée sur sa nuque, Ziva David avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur son rapport. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son collègue Tony DiNozzo. Son comportement était étrange, ses absences injustifiées de plus en plus fréquentes et incompréhensibles pour un professionnel tel que lui. Même s'il était amoureux. Ca n'expliquait pas tout. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à Gibbs. La façon dont il avait éludé la question renforçait ses craintes. Inutile de se torturer. Elle espérait juste être là où il faudrait quand il le faudrait, si cela était nécessaire.

- Déjà là, Ziva ?

- Je te retourne la question, Tony. Tu es bien matinal.

- J'ai demandé le premier, Officier David.

- Je suis partie très tôt à cause de la neige. Et j'ai testé un nouvel itinéraire pour mon jogging. Et j'ai pris le bus. Et je voulais finir ce rapport. Et toi, Agent DiNozzo ?

- J'ai une nouvelle devise : l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Ziva allait répliquer, lorsque que Gibbs fit irruption dans la quiétude des lieux, son long manteau noir encore poudré de neige aux épaules, un gobelet de café fumant à la main.

- Prenez vos affaires ! On va à dans Florida Avenue, un motel. McGee nous rejoindra là-bas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Sunny Tropics Inn, Florida Avenue, Washington D.C., 8:00**

Le crâne rasé du Caporal Queen luisait sous la lumière crue du plafonnier. Ses yeux étonnés ne cillaient pas. Aucun soleil, aucun éclair ne l'éblouirait jamais plus. Planté à la base de son crâne, le très réglementaire Ka-Bar dépassait telle une excroissance étrange et monstrueuse. Sur la manche de son treillis une trace plus pâle rappelait qu'à cet endroit était cousu un insigne à deux chevrons au-dessus de deux fusils entrecroisés.

- Ziva, photos, Tony, mesures et croquis, McGee interrogez la femme qui a découvert le corps.

- Patron, je me débrouille bien en espagnol, je pourrais interro...

- DiNozzo !

- Mesures et croquis, j'ai compris, patron. Alors McGee, tu as du mal à nouer ta cravate correctement ?

- Moi, je sais le faire mais elle a tenu à le faire elle-même, Tony !

- Elle ? Tu me fais marcher, McGee...

- DiNozzo, au boulot ! Ou je te renvoie à Baltimore.

La jeune Israélienne écoutait ces échanges habituels en mitraillant la scène de crime. C'était devenu presqu'un jeu. Pourtant elle n'inventait pas la réelle tension entre DiNozzo et Gibbs. Pas un conflit non, quelque chose de plus larvé, de plus subtil. Elle percevait chez leur patron, une impatience, une lassitude, comme une déception envers Tony, et paradoxalement un soutien sans faille et une inquiétude latente. Ce qui était loin de la rassurer. Elle s'écarta pour laisser de la place au Docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard et à son assistant, Jimmy Palmer. Les deux hommes se renvoyaient la responsabilité de leur léger retard, comme de coutume.

- Désolé du retard, mon cher Jethro. Monsieur Palmer confond toujours sa gauche et sa droite, c'est stupéfiant. Alors qu'avons-nous là ?

- Une jeune Marine, Ducky, le Caporal Nathan Queen, 24 ans, basé à Quantico.

Gibbs resta accroupi près de lui, scrutant les moindres détails de la scène de crime pendant que le médecin légiste procédait à ses habituels observations et examens. Le docteur retira la sonde du foie, fit de rapides calculs avec son assistant.

- Il est 8h15, la pièce est normalement chauffée, la température de son foie est de 27 degrés. j'estime l'heure de sa mort vers deux ou trois heures du matin. Quant à la cause...

Il s'interrompit. Son regard toujours un peu candide était voilé de tristesse. Pour le jeune homme certes mais aussi pour son ami. Qui ne s'y trompa pas. Gibbs se leva et répondit à la question muette de McGee dont les yeux exorbités fixaient le poignard.

- C'est peut-être horrible à voir, McGee, mais il n'a pas souffert. Je doute même qu'il ait vu venir le coup. Un seul coup sec, à la base du crâne. Ce gars-là s'y connaît. Ou alors il a eu une chance insolente. Qu'a dit la femme de chambre ?

- Le Caporal était là depuis trois jours. En permission. Il partait demain.

- Pour l'Irak ?

- Oui, patron. Elle dit aussi que c'était un client sans histoires, poli, très méticuleux. Sa fiancée était venue de Californie passer ces quelques jours avec lui. Elle a pris l'avion dans l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas son adresse mais...

- Trouvez-la, Mc Gee, vous interrogerez...

- Ses camarades à Quantico... oui patron.

- Et son supérieur direct. S'ils étaient vraiment fiancés, il faudra apprendre à cette jeune femme que le Caporal est mort. Et pas au combat.

Il sortit et scruta le jour blême.

- Ziva ?

- Oui, Gibbs ?

- J'ai fait une reconnaissance aux alentours du motel, jusqu'à la chambre.

- Refaites-le ! Et non, Tony. Ziva, pas toi.

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu allais le faire. Allons Tony, pourquoi cette humeur ? Tu ne prétends pas être plus compétent que Ziva pour repérer une infiltration en douceur, si ?

L'Agent DiNozzo se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Ce diable d'homme avait toujours une longueur d'avance. La vérité est qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lui qui avait toujours eu horreur du mensonge, se retrouvait pris dans les fables qu'il inventait chaque jour pour sortir de son travail. Le jour où son absence provoquerait un drame, que se passerait-il ? Si seulement le Directeur Shepard acceptait de parler à Gibbs de sa mission d'infiltration. Mais voilà, elle était tellement obsédée par La Grenouille, qu'elle était devenue sourde à tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa quête. À y bien réfléchir d'ailleurs, ce silence était pour le moins curieux. Curieux et inquiétant. Pourquoi tout cacher à Gibbs ? Et lui, il était non seulement empêtré dans ses cachotteries mais aussi tiraillé entre deux loyautés. Sans parler de Jeanne. Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta sous la tape familière et quelque peu brutale sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- Tu réfléchis trop, Tony. Ca finira par s'arranger. Mais concentre-toi sur le boulot.

- Tu es aussi télépathe, Gibbs ?

- Abby le prétend. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que je vais à Quantico à la place de McGee, patron.

**NCIS, Salle d'autopsie, 15:00**

Le Docteur Mallard retira le couteau d'un coup sec. Le bruit de succion écœurant provoqua un frisson chez l'Agent McGee et une petite moue dégoûtée sur le visage de Ziva David. Le jeune diplômé du M.I.T enviait l'impassibilité de l'Officier du Mossad, détachée auprès du NCIS. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Agent Gibbs. Même s'il avait pris de l'assurance et n'était plus terrorisé - enfin beaucoup moins - par son patron, il ne tenait pas à étaler ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse. Mais Gibbs, concentré sur ce que disait le légiste n'avait visiblement rien remarqué.

- Pas d'empreintes sur le couteau.

- Il portait des gants sûrement.

- Non, McGee. Le manche a été essuyé, Ducky ?

- Soigneusement, Jethro.

Gibbs saisit le couteau que lui tendait le docteur. Dans ses mains l'arme avait l'air encore plus dangereuse. La lame était de type "BOWIE", à simple tranchant et contre-tranchant, légèrement recourbée, munie d'une "gouttière" sur chaque face. Le manche était constitué de rondelles de cuir empilées et maintenues serrées et assemblées par le pommeau, disque d'acier épais.

- Un Ka-Bar tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Fourniture standard de l'armement des Marines depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Impossible à retracer. On en trouve dans n'importe quel surplus militaire ou sur le Net.

- Comment le savez-vous, patron. Qu'il ne portait pas de gants, je veux dire ?

Ce fut la voix douce et neutre de Ziva qui répondit.

- Les gants même très fins, ce n'est pas bon pour la précision, McGee. Et celui qui a fait ça...

- A été très précis. De même qu'il n'a pas laissé de marques de son passage sur les lieux du crime.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Les abords du motel sont déneigés. Et les seules traces que j'ai relevées à proximité de la chambre du Caporal sont les siennes.

- Pas de signes de bagarre, pas de blessures de défense chez la victime. Pas d'humidité sur le sol non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ziva fronça les sourcils, agacée de ne pas saisir où Gibbs voulait en venir.

- Il l'attendait, Ziva. Il a pénétré dans la chambre, probablement pendant que le Caporal accompagnait sa fiancée à l'aéroport. Il a quitté ses chaussures et l'a attendu tranquillement.

- Un meurtre de sang-froid, planifié avec soin. La question est pourquoi, Jethro ?

- La réponse est peut-être dans la vie du Caporal, Ducky. DiNozzo ne devrait pas tarder de rentrer de Quantico. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Les portes vitrées coulissèrent derrière les agents spéciaux. Jimmy Palmer glissa le couteau dans un sachet à indices qu'il tendit ensuite au légiste pour qu'il le signe.

- Merci, Monsieur Palmer. Tu peux le joindre aux autres pièces à conviction et aux prélèvements et les monter à Abby.

Quand son jeune assistant fut sorti, il abaissa la visière protectrice sur son visage et repris son macabre et indispensable travail.

- Mon cher Caporal, les pressentiments de l'Agent Gibbs se vérifient toujours, en particulier s'ils sont mauvais. Mais rassurez-vous, il trouvera celui qui a fait ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, 17:00**

Sur l'écran plasma géant, les documents défilaient au fur et à mesure des commentaires de l'Agent DiNozzo. La fiche d'identification du Caporal Nathan Queen, le permis de conduire d'une jeune femme brune, puis un cliché où les deux jeunes gens étaient photographiés ensemble, souriant à l'objectif.

- Elisa Brookes. Jolie fille. La photo du permis ne lui rend pas hommage. La dernière photo a été prise par le Sergent Callary. C'est le meilleur ami de Queen. Et...

- Et, Tony ?

- Il ne sont pas fiancés, Gibbs. Ils se sont mariés il y a deux jours, c'est là que Callary a pris le cliché. J'ai l'adresse d'Elisa Brookes. Est-ce que j'appelle ?

- Pour lui annoncer par téléphone que son mari tout neuf est mort, assassiné par un psychopathe, Tony ? McGee, mettez-moi en contact avec le Colonel Franklin, 1er Bataillon des Opérations Spéciales des Marines à Camp Pendleton. Tout de suite.

Les doigts de McGee virevoltèrent sur son clavier, puis sur les touches de son téléphone, établissant la communication en un temps record. Le haut-parleur rendait les voix légèrement métalliques.

- Le Colonel Franklin, je vous prie ? Bureau du NCIS, à Washington, Agent Timothy McGee.

- Le Colonel est en rendez-vous, Agent McGee, si vous pouviez rap...

Gibbs arracha littéralement le combiné des main de son subordonné et aboya.

- Eh bien dérange-le ! Dîtes lui que c'est le Sergent-Artilleur Gibbs !

- Je vous assure que...

- Votre nom ?

- Deuxième Classe Arrows, Monsieur, je suis l'aide camp du colo...

- Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dents usagée, passez-moi le Colonel, soldat !

- Avec une brosse à dents usagée, Sergent ?

La voix de baryton à l'autre bout du fil était amusée.

- Bonjour, Monsieur ! Merci de prendre mon appel. Je suis navré de...

- Jethro, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu. Je suis content de vous entendre.

- Moi aussi, Monsieur.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va, Monsieur, il neige à Washington.

- Désolé de l'apprendre. J'ai nagé mes huit kilomètres dans l'Océan ce matin, l'eau était à bonne température. Bon, vous ne m'avez pas appelé uniquement pour me délivrer de cette conférence mortelle sur le budget n'est-ce pas ? Ni pour que je vous fasse baver avec le climat californien ? Je suppose que c'est important.

- Oui, Monsieur. je suis désolé de vous déranger. Nous avons un Caporal assassiné ici à Washington.

- Un de mes gars ?

- Non, Monsieur. il était à Quantico. Mais son épouse habite la banlieue de Los Angeles, à Chesapeake. Monsieur, j'ai un service personnel à vous demander.

- Il faut la prévenir...

- Oui, Monsieur. Et le téléphone... Je pourrais demander au shérif mais si vous pouviez envoyer quelqu'un...

- Sergent Artilleur Gibbs ! J'irai moi-même ! Je vous dois bien ça. Quoi que rien ne pourra jamais...

- Monsieur, vous m'aviez juré...

- De ne plus en parler, oui. Bon, Que vais-je dire à cette jeune femme sur les circonstances de la mort ?

- Nous ne savons presque rien Monsieur. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par la presse. Laissez-lui mes coordonnées. Elle peut m'appeler quand elle veut.

- Comptez sur moi, Sergent. Semper Fi.

- Semper Fi. Merci, Monsieur.

Il tendit le combiné à un McGee plutôt désarçonné. DiNozzo, pensif, le dévisageait.

- Pourquoi as-tu parlé de psychopathe, patron ?

- Tous les trois, vous allez me chercher tous les Marines assassinés depuis, disons trois ans. Éliminez les morts consécutives à des bagarres, des vols... Concentrez-vous sur tout ce qui ressemble à des exécutions ou des missions d'infiltration de commando. Et soyez attentifs ce qui pourrait manquer dans les affaires personnelles des victimes. L'insigne de manche du Caporal a été proprement décousu. C'est peut-être un trophée.

- C'est pour ça que tu penses à un déséquilibré ?

- Planchez aussi sur les hommes renvoyés du Corps des Marines.

- Tu penses à une vengeance ?

- Je ne pense à rien... Je cherche.. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre aussi. Je descends voir Abby.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, 17:30**

La musique tonitruante le fit grimacer. Tout autre qu'Abby aurait subi ses foudres. Mais il avait pour elle une indulgence presque sans limites. Elle le savait, la mâtine ! Et en profitait juste assez pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arrivé. Il en profita pour l'observer. Elle portait une mini-robe noire à bretelles qui aurait été sobre si elle n'avait été si courte et ornée d'une tête-de-mort blanche s'étalant sur tout le corsage . Le débardeur, noir lui aussi, découvrait ses épaules. Quant à ses collants filets, il n'y avait qu'elle pour les porter sans vulgarité aucune. Son tatouage en toile d'araignée était bien visible sur son long cou gracieux, alors qu'elle se penchait sur son microscope.

- Quelque chose pour moi, Abby ?

- Gibbs ! Tu as deviné que j'allais t'appeler ?

Elle l'observa les yeux plissés.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose, Abby ?

- Où est mon Caf'Pow ?

- Je croyais que tu arrêtais la caféine ?

- Tant pis, je te pardonne, c'est pas grave !

- Alors, du nouveau ?

- Ouais ! Regarde ça ! Oh !

Elle se retourna, un gobelet géant à la main, une moue amusée sur sa bouche fardée de noir.

- Magicien, hein ? Allez viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

Leurs deux têtes se penchèrent sur le microscope.

- Un cheveu ?

- Oui.

- Pas au Caporal, il avait le crâne rasé. Son épouse ?

- Non, c'est un cheveu blond, je pense. Court. Et cassé, pas de bulbe.

- Pas d'ADN identifiable ?

- Pas d'ADN nucléaire, non. Mais on a une chance avec l'ADN mitochondrial, Gibbs. Les mitochondries contenues dans les cellules ont longtemps été négligées en criminologie parce qu'on pensait que leur fonction était avant tout de fournir de l'énergie aux cellules. En réalité elles possèdent de l'ADN circulaire, à double brin, qui, bien que beaucoup plus petit que l'ADN nucléaire, est très intéressant à double titre : il est présent même dans les cellules sans noyau, puisque les mitochondries sont localisées dans le cytoplasme. L'ADN mitochondrial est transmis d'une génération à l'autre, essentiellement inchangé, uniquement dans la lignée maternelle d'une famille. Wouah !

- Quoi ?

- Gibbs ! Tu m'as laissé dire tout ça, jusqu'au bout !

- C'est mon jour de bonté. Donc si j'ai bien saisi, tu auras un ADN qui ne nous donnera pas l'identité du propriétaire du cheveu... Sauf si on connaît déjà sa maman !

- C'est beaucoup beaucoup compliqué que ça Gibbs ! Je t'assure que je ne peux pas faire mieux. Et encore ça va être drôlement coton. J'ai une petite idée, mais elle est un peu ... saugrenue. Je vais en parler à Ducky. Et toi, as-tu une piste ?

- Aucune pour l'instant mais je crois qu'il n'en est peut-être pas à son premier crime.

- Une intuition ? Une petite voix intérieure ? Gibbs !

Il s'était déjà évanoui, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

- Un vrai Ninja !

**Bureau des Agents Spéciaux, même moment.**

- Un Colonel des Forces Spéciales ! Et il a proposé de se déplacer lui-même.

- Tu es impressionné, le Bleu ?

- Pas toi, Tony ? Il a dû rendre un sacré service à ce colonel.

- Gibbs est comme ça. Remarque que je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait rien demandé pour lui. Il est si... Personne ne mérite plus que lui notre loyauté, McGee. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je deviens sentimental en vieillissant.

- Ton air n'est pas sentimental, je dirai plutôt qu'il est emprunté de culpabilité, Tony.

- Empreint, Ziva, c'est empreint le terme correct.

Il avait répondu d'un ton monocorde, comme un automate. Machinalement, il leva les yeux vers le MTAC et le bureau du Directeur Shepard. Et croisa le regard impérieux de la seule femme qui dirigeait une agence fédérale armée. Ils croisèrent silencieusement le fer quelques interminables secondes. Le Directeur Shepard lui sourit presque gentiment avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard. 17:45**

Après un petit signe à Cynthia, son assistante, Jenny Shepard entra dans son bureau et s'appuya contre la porte fermée. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, respirant lentement. La situation devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ou plutôt l'Agent DiNozzo était de plus en plus tendu. Sa réflexion sur la loyauté la troublait, elle se sentait ... coupable elle aussi. Quant à Jethro... Elle préférait cent fois une de ses trop fameuses explosions de colère à cette froideur et à ce regard perçant qu'il lui lançait parfois. Elle gagna son bureau, s'assit et se servit un Bourbon.

Ce regard. Des images affluèrent derrière ses paupières baissées. Paris, Marseille. En filigrane derrière la Tour Eiffel, le vieux Port, le Quartier Latin ou le petit hôtel sur la Cannebière, les yeux de Jethro. Souvent si énigmatiques, parfois si expressifs. Doux, rieurs, brûlants de passion, du bleu le plus limpide au gris d'orage, assombris de désir ou pétillants d'ironie. Mais aujourd'hui, interrogateurs et comme ... déçus. Avait-il donc raison ? Se laissait-elle envahir par son obsession ? Sa chasse à la Grenouille occupait toute son énergie, elle était fatiguée, perdait patience, ne prêtait plus attention à tout un tas de détails qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé de côté avant. Oh, elle assurait sa charge de travail qui était énorme. Mais...

- Ne me dis pas que tu bois déjà à cette heure-ci ! Et toute seule !

-Tu n'apprendras donc jamais à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jethro ?

- Faire le point sur l'enquête, si toutefois ça t'intéresse, Directeur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je suis ... fatiguée.

- Pas assez de sommeil et un peu trop de Bourbon.

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il se raidit sous le tranchant des derniers mots. Il se pencha et posa les deux mains bien à plat de chaque côté du bureau, entrant dans son espace personnel. Il était si près qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage.

- Moi si, Jen. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il avait dit ça de sa voix rauque et grave et d'une manière si... Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Elle leva la tête, presque effrayée à l'idée de croiser son regard.

- Moi et toute cette fichue Agence que tu diriges, Jen. Tu te souviens que tu es à la tête du NCIS, Directeur ?

Il se redressa, eut un geste pour balayer l'instant écoulé. Passa une main lasse sur sa nuque rasée. Et repartit sans se retourner.

Sur le pas de la porte, Cynthia qui s'apprêtait à lui parler de son prochain rendez-vous, referma le dossier et tira doucement la porte sur elle. La Grenouille était une affaire difficile, mais la Grenouille ET l' Agent Gibbs réunis ? Personne ne devrait être confronté à ça. Le Directeur méritait bien un peu de répit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Parking extérieur du NCIS, 19h45**

Elle avait renvoyé la limousine, au grand dam de son chauffeur et de son garde du corps. Au volant d'une des voitures banalisées du NCIS, elle traversa le parking, et tourna instinctivement à droite. Elle songeait à son entretien avec l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. Si cela méritait le nom d'entretien.

Elle s'était renseignée sur leur dernière enquête, un peu honteuse de son attitude. Pourquoi l'avait-elle encore rembarré ? Parce que le mur qu'elle dressait depuis des mois entre eux s'effritait un peu plus chaque jour, à chacun de ses assauts, à chacune de ses offres de paix, de ses remarques parfois acides ou brutales, mais toujours marquées de son inquiétude. Pour elle. Même s'il était très conscient de ses responsabilités à la tête du NCIS, elle savait qu'il se fichait pas mal des conséquences pour l'Agence. Mais il se souciait des répercussions sur sa carrière et de ce que cette histoire atteignait en elle. C'était à la fois exaspérant - elle n'était pas une petite fille qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, quoiqu'il en pense - et touchant. Déstabilisant aussi. Elle pouvait sans problèmes écarter l'Agent Gibbs, mais repousser Jethro était de plus en plus difficile. Il était si tentant d'accepter son aide, de s'abandonner à son soutien. Tentant et effrayant, car que se passerait-il alors ? Ne risque-t-elle pas de se perdre. Encore.

Elle tenait toujours à lui. Beaucoup. De l'amitié ? De la tendresse ? Plus que ça ? C'était confus. Se l'avouer ne la soulageait pas du tout. Elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de ses pensées et de ses émotions.

Elle pouvait lui tenir tête sur le plan professionnel. Depuis qu'elle avait pris la direction du NCIS, elle ne faisait que ça ! Et elle aimait ça. Lui aussi sans doute. Plus elle le contrait plus il était satisfait ! Après tout, cela ne faisait que démontrer à quel point elle avait profité de ses conseils ! Elle détestait le décevoir, preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement libérée de son emprise professionnelle. Elle aurait toujours quelque chose à lui prouver. Être à la hauteur serait toujours un challenge. C'était une partie de l'intérêt de ce boulot ! Et du problème.

Quant à l'aspect plus personnel de leur relation, c'était encore plus complexe. Quand ils s'étaient séparés, malgré sa peine, elle s'était sentie soulagée. Avoir une liaison avec Jethro était merveilleux, certes ; leurs relations étaient intenses à tous points de vue. Mais ils étaient pareils tous les deux : exigeants envers eux-mêmes et l'un envers l'autre. Trop indépendants pour supporter aisément un lien aussi fusionnel. Trop épris pour prendre un peu de distance. Et elle avait eu peur. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Partir en lui laissant une lettre, c'était lâche. Lâche et odieux. Mais aurait-elle eu le courage de le quitter, sinon ? L'allusion qu'il avait faite récemment lui avait confirmé qu'il en avait souffert. Mais les zones d'ombre chez lui l'avaient toujours effrayée. Aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était la douleur qui en était la cause. La mort de Shannon et de Kelly l'avait presque brisé. Leur perte et le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé pendant quinze ans. Une telle souffrance ! Même Ducky, qui était l'un de ses plus proches amis, n'en avait rien su. Ni elle non plus. Cela la blessait, bien qu'ils aient rompu il y avait des années. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui reprocher. Et quand il avait voulu lui en parler, elle l'avait repoussé. Comme si elle s'en moquait. Drapée dans sa dignité offensée. Comme si elle même n'avait rien dissimulé. Dire qu'elle avait osé lui faire grief de son silence, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui la rongeait depuis douze ans. Quelle hypocrite elle faisait. Elle se sentait minable. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Elle devait lui parler. Elle se promit de le faire. Bientôt. Quand elle en aurait fini avec la Grenouille. Quand tout serait apaisé. Quand elle serait prête. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il serait peut-être trop tard. Qu'il était peut- être déjà trop tard.

Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser clairement. La nuit lui porterait peut-être conseil. Sortant de ses réflexions elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait à l'intersection de Saint Patrick Street et de King Street, autant dire à deux pas du domicile de l'objet de ses tourments. Elle sourit, se moquant d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait renoncé à la limousine après tout. Elle allait faire un détour avant de rentrer chez elle. Ducky aurait dit que c'était son inconscient qui était au travail. Abby aurait certainement trouvé une raison ésotérique ou cosmique à ce hasard. Ou peut-être l'aurait-elle qualifié de providentiel. Elle espérait juste, pour sa part, qu'il ne s'avérerait pas catastrophique.

**Alexandria, domicile de Jethro Gibbs, 21:00**

Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes de circulation. Elle était là depuis déjà trois bons quarts d'heure et ne se décidait pas à sortir de la voiture pour affronter la neige, le froid et Jethro. Morte de trouille. Pathétique ou comique selon le point de vue. Elle sursauta aux coups pourtant discrets frappés contre la vitre embuée. Et se résigna à actionner la commande électrique.

- Tu vas rester là toute la nuit ou tu veux entrer ?

La neige s'agglutinait sur ses cheveux et ses épaules. Il avait juste enfilé un vieux pull kaki, aux insignes décousus. Souvenir de l'armée, lourd et chaud. Comme elle restait immobile, il ouvrit la portière, détacha la ceinture de sécurité. Puis comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se pencha et allongea le bras pour saisir le manteau et le sac sur le siège du passager. Leurs visages se frôlaient presque.

- Tu travaillais à ton bateau ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sens la sciure de bois.

- Très sexy comme parfum, je sais.

Elle fermait les yeux, visiblement engourdie. Épuisée. Il se redressa, le manteau et le sac dans une main.

- Jen ?

- Mmmm ?

- Viens.

Tirée par une poigne solide, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la portière.

- Pas bouger ! Ca glisse.

Par pur réflexe, elle tenta de se dégager. Surpris, il ne put que la retenir sans l'empêcher de s'étaler.

- Bon sang, Jen ! Maintenant tu es trempée et tu grelottes. Enfile-ça !

Il l'habilla comme une enfant et noua presque violemment la ceinture du manteau, lui passa la bandoulière de son sac autour du cou. Elle se laissait faire sans protester. Se concentrant sur les sensations. Le froid qui gelait ses joues, les flocons qui picotaient ses yeux. L'humidité qui pénétrait ses chaussures trop fines. Et cette main chaude et sèche qui enveloppait la sienne et la tirait vers la maison.

Perdue dans un tee-shirt et un bas de jogging trois fois trop grands, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'énergique frottement d'une serviette douce, Jenny Shepard n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec l'impeccable Directeur du NCIS. Elle serrait étroitement entre ses deux mains, un mug de café brûlant arrosé de Bourbon. L'air légèrement hébété, elle fixait avec une attention extrême les grandes mains qui essuyaient soigneusement ses pieds glacés. Une agréable chaleur l'envahissait, l'engourdissant peu à peu. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la voix furieuse qui lui parvenait à travers son brouillard mental.

- Tu veux attraper la mort où quoi ? Ah les femmes ! Quelles chaussures ridicules ! Bon ça devrait aller ! Tiens mets ça !

Quelque chose de blanc et de laineux vint lui chatouiller le nez. Son regard exerça un va-et-vient interrogateur entre les chaussettes duveteuses et le regard bleu juste derrière.

- Je me demande si le Bourbon est une bonne idée.

Elle trouva la voix plus gentille et comme amusée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi.

- C'est cela, Directeur. Use de ton autorité.

Par pure provocation, elle avala d'un trait le liquide bouillant. Ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau. Et la referma, étouffant un petit rire.

- Toujours chatouilleuse ? Arrête de gigoter !

Elle se figea en sentant sa cheville enlacée par des doigts chauds.

Elle se concentra sur les cheveux gris de l'homme agenouillé à ses pieds, lui enfilant une paire de chaussettes douillettes. Elle devait rêver.

- Et d'abord, à qui elles sont ces chaussettes ?

Un éclat de rire franc éclata dans le sous-sol.

D'un seul coup tout fut clair pour elle : c'était juste une hallucination surgie de son cerveau fatigué. Elle se pelotonna sur le vieux canapé. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil abyssal, son improbable songe lui murmura quelques mots indistincts à l'oreille et des lèvres douces effleurèrent ses cheveux.

**Bureau du Directeur Shepard, lendemain matin, 7:30**

Cynthia accrocha son manteau, déposa son sac près de sa chaise. Elle s'assit tranquillement, alluma son ordinateur, en sirotant son premier café du matin. Elle aimait arriver tôt, prendre le temps d'organiser sa journée, et surtout, celle, toujours terriblement chargée du Directeur. Même si souvent la jeune femme était là bien avant elle, elle espérait que Jenny Shepard s'était reposée cette nuit. Les derniers mois avaient été épuisants. Il y avait d'abord cette terrible affaire de la Grenouille, dont elle-même ne savait pas grand chose, juste qu'elle dévorait le temps, l'énergie et la joie de vivre du Directeur. Et bien sûr, l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. L'Agent TRÈS Spécial Jethro Gibbs. Cet homme était ... une tornade, un ouragan, une énigme aussi. La seule attitude valable face à lui était de rester constamment sur le qui-vive. Si seulement il était plus... enfin moins... Au minimum, il ne laissait personne indifférent. Et ses relations avec Jenny Shepard étaient loin d'être simples. Malgré leurs rapports houleux, elle savait que le Directeur avait été bouleversée par le coma de l'Agent Gibbs, l'an dernier. Quand elle avait appris l'explosion, elle avait quitté la réception à laquelle elle assistait à la Maison Blanche et s'était ruée à l'hôpital. Plus tard, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à son chevet. Quand il avait démissionné, elle avait été partagée entre le soulagement - il ne risquerait plus sa vie - et la colère - comment osait-il abandonner le navire ? Le Directeur n'était pas du genre à faire des confidences, certes, mais Cynthia était fine mouche, et de plus l'Agent Gibbs semblait être allergique aux portes fermées. Sauf quand il venait, porteur d'un sac de l'épicerie fine préférée du Directeur, invariablement pour lui demander une faveur ou apaiser quelque peu les tensions, voire les deux à la fois !

Remarquant la lumière clignotante sur le standard téléphonique, Cynthia comprit qu'une fois de plus, la nuit du Directeur avait été courte. Son appel achevé, Jenny Shepard l'appela par l'interphone.

- Cynthia ? Bonjour !

- Bonjour Directeur !

- Vous pouvez venir avec mon emploi du temps.

- Bien, Madame.

- Oh, Cynthia, je vous en supplie, trouvez-moi de l'aspirine, j'ai un mal de crâne abominable. Et un café noir, double et sans sucre.

- Oui, Mada... Oh !

Elle se leva précipitamment, essayant en vain d'arrêter l'homme qui entrait en coup de vent et sans s'annoncer dans le bureau directorial.

- Agent Gibbs ! Vous ne pouvez pas ...

- Trop tard, Cynthia, laissez ! Apparemment mon aspirine et mon café sont arrivés.

Sur le pas de la porte, les yeux terriblement cernés mais pétillants, un grand sourire à la bouche, le Directeur du NCIS, levait son gobelet de café à l'homme impossible et goguenard qui lui faisait face, deux comprimés dans sa large paume tendue vers elle.

- Mal aux cheveux, Jen ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, 9:00**

L'Officier David raccrocha le téléphone et supprima d'un clic de souris un nom sur une liste. Assis à leurs bureaux respectifs, les Agents DiNozzo et McGee mettaient également à jour les informations recueillies depuis la veille. Le tri informatique était d'une aide précieuse mais certaines données ne pouvaient être vérifiées qu'auprès d'humains véritables. Ce qui était à la fois rassurant et fastidieux.

Depuis son poste de travail, l'Agent spécial Gibbs observait son équipe, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Ces trois-là travaillaient de concert, se partageant à merveille le travail, avec efficacité et compétence. Constat qu'il se garderait bien de faire à haute-voix. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention.

- Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, du nouveau ?

- Plusieurs affaires non élucidées pourraient correspondre à la nôtre, patron.

- Sur le plasma.

Chaque cas fut commenté par l'agent qui avait vérifié les informations, illustré par les pièces du dossier : identité, rapports d'autopsie, compte-rendu d'enquête.

- Caporal-Chef Andreotti, Atlantic City, en décembre 2004. Assassiné à coups de couteau. Pas d'indices ni de piste sérieuse. Le mari jaloux d'une ex-petite amie a été soupçonné sans suite.

- Manquait-il quelque chose dans ses affaires personnelles, McGee ?

- Non, patron. Pas à ma connaissance.

- Plusieurs coups de couteau ? Que dit le rapport d'autopsie ?

Les clichés des blessures apparurent sur l'écran. Gibbs s'approcha, pencha la tête.

- Ziva ?

- Je l'éliminerai. Pas assez précis à mon avis. Travail d'amateur.

- Autre chose ?

Ils passèrent ainsi une quinzaine de dossiers en revue, et en retinrent quatre. Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo n'étaient pas d'accord sur deux des cas.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu éliminer le lieutenant Heller, Officier David ? Il a eu la nuque brisée, pas de signes de bagarre, pas de blessures défensives.

- La nuque brisée suite à une pendaison... je pense à un suicide plutôt.

- On l'a peut-être pendu, Ziva ? Et ses insignes de col et de manches ont disparu.

- La pendaison, c'est peut-être bien pour camoufler un meurtre mais ce n'est pas une façon d'opérer "militaire".

- Ziva marque un point, Tony.

- Mais doit-on vraiment réduire à ce point le modus operandi ? D'ailleurs à quoi le réduire ? Et puis il y a les insignes manquants.

- Oui, mais...

- Quoi, le bleu ?

- Les insignes ont été arrachés, pas décousus.

- McGee a raison, c'est une sacrée différence, Quand à la façon d'opérer. je dirais au couteau, proprement : la gorge, la nuque, le coeur. À mains nues : coup sur la jugulaire, cervicales brisées...

- Je suis sûr que Ziva en connaît plein d'autres, Gibbs !

- Tony !

- Et les armes à feu ? Ziva a retenu le cas du Vice Caporal Murdoc à Jacksonville, mais c'est assez différent, non ? Et rien ne manque dans ses affaires. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as gardé, Ziva.

La jeune Israélienne soupira, fatiguée à l'idée d'exposer ses arguments à des ... amateurs. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs qui lui fit signe de s'expliquer.

- Très bien. Selon la balistique, le tireur était loin d'être un dilettante. Un tir à 100 m...

- Par temps calme et puis 100 m c'est pas si...

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Tony ?

- Bah, euh, non ! Mais...

- Mais rien, continuez Ziva.

- Donc un tir de sniper, assez bon. Pas besoin d'être aussi bon que vous, Gibbs, mais quand même !

- Oui, mais rien ne manque dans ses affaires, non ?

- Ou bien personne n'a remarqué ce qui avait disparu, Tony.

- On le garde. Résumons. Soldat de Deuxième Classe Parker, Montezuma, dans le Colorado, égorgé, son calot n'a pas été retrouvé. Soldat de Première Classe Fredricks, Tripoli dans l'état de New York, vertèbres brisées, ses insignes de col manquent. Ces deux-là me semblent assez flagrants. On ajoute le Vice-Caporal Murdoc de Ziva. Plus notre Caporal Queen. Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? McGee ?

- J'appelle les bureaux du NCIS des trois villes concernées, patron.

- DiNozzo ?

- Et moi les familles des victimes.

- Ziva ?

- Et moi le personnel des motels où ils sont morts.

- Très bien, rassemblez le plus de détails, mêmes insignifiants. Il faudrait retourner à Quantico, éplucher directement la vie de Queen et les dossiers. C'est une piste encore fraîche. Je fais venir les preuves et les rapports des autres affaires. Et je vais me pencher sur les renvois des Marines, jusqu'ici ça n'a rien donné mais...

- Euh, patron ?

- Oui, McGee ?

- Je me disais... Peut- être...

- McGee !

- Et les candidatures refusée, est-ce que...

- C'est une excellente idée , McGee !

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Gibbs.

- Oui, Gibbs.

- Bonjour, Madame Queen. Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous en prie.

Les agents spéciaux ne comprirent pas la suite de la conversation, leur patron ayant baissé la voix. Il entendaient juste son ton doux et patient. Son visage était devenu un masque impénétrable. Quand il raccrocha, de longues minutes plus tard, ses yeux étaient complètement gris. Tous s'empressèrent de retourner à leurs occupations. Mieux valait faire profil bas devant ce regard là.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto, 10:00**

- Ce visiophone est génial hein Ducky ? On se parle et on se voit. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que mon idée à propos de l'ADN mitochondrial va donner ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Docteur Mallard ?

Abby Sciuto se retourna vivement et ses couettes effleurèrent la joue de Gibbs. Il lui tendit une ration de sa drogue favorite. Elle avala une gorgée de son concentré de caféine. Sur le mini-écran intégré au téléphone, le médecin légiste toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

- Jethro ! Abby et moi allions faire le point. Tu sais que cette petite est vraiment très futée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens, il y déjà cinq ans, quand elle avait eu cette idée absolument géniale de comparer les brins d' ADN des soeurs Powells avec celui de ...

- Ducky, Abby est formidable, je suis d'accord...

- Merci Gibbs !

- ... mais si tu voulais bien continuer.

- Abby, si tu expliquais toi-même ta brillante idée à notre bien-aimé patron. Simplement bien sûr...

- Alors voilà. L'ADN mitochondrial contient 37 paires de gènes, sans séquence répétée. Des mutations dans ces gènes sont à l'origine de maladies génétiques rares, dont la transmission est maternelle. Alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, on pourrait faire une recherche de maladie.

- Abby ! Les probabilités que cet ADNmt possède un gène en mutation doivent être...

- Pratiquement inexistantes oui, c'est vrai.

Elle baissait la tête, un peu penaude.

- Règle n°8, Abby ?

- Ne rien prendre pour acquis ?

- Tu as bien fait, il ne faut rien laisser de côté.

Elle rayonnait comme une élève qu'on complimente. Et il y avait un peu de ça. Comment une fille aussi douée pouvait-elle être si peu sûre d'elle-même ? Il lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

- Continue, Abby.

- Nous n'avons pas les appareils nécessaires à une telle recherche. Mais Ducky a un pote à l'Unité n° 3 de Recherche Médicale de la Marine, à Silver Spring . On s'est dit que tu serais content : ça sort pas de la famille comme ça. Ne prends pas cet air sévère !

- Abby !

- Oui, bon. Alors on a vraiment eu de la chance, parce que figure-toi qu'un des étudiants du copain de Ducky, tu me suis Gibbs ? Donc, un de ses étudiants fait sa thèse de doctorat sur les maladies génétiques mitochondriales, et il va faire l'analyse pour nous, voilà ! Et plus il a accès à toutes les bases de données recueillies sur tout le pays.

- Et les résultats ?

- Demain, ou après-demain.

- Ce soir, Abby.

- Gibbs !

Il tournait déjà les talons.

- Abigaïl, ma chère ! Ne te frappe pas. Je suis sûr qu'il est très content de ton travail. Tu sais, la jeune épouse du Caporal Queen l'a appelé tout à l'heure. Et tu connais Jethro.

- Oh Ducky, c'est si triste, cette histoire ! Marié pendant seulement deux jours ! Au moins ils ne feront pas partie des trois couples sur quatre qui divorcent au bout de quelques années !

- Abby ! Ce cynisme ne te va pas du tout.

Elle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Un petit pli malheureux marquait sa bouche.

- Je te croyais parti.

Une main pressa doucement sa nuque. Et un baiser effleura sa tempe près de son oreille.

- Bon boulot, Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bureau de recrutement de l'USMC, 3280 Russell Rd, Quantico, Virginie. 11:00**

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Roswell avait été très clair. Tout le service devait collaborer sans réticence, avec le maximum de zèle. Le NCIS avait demandé à vérifier toutes les candidatures rejetées ainsi que tous les renvois des Marines sur au moins trois ans. Il y avait peut-être un cinglé qui avait assassiné le Caporal Queen. Ce dernier était très apprécié de ses camarades et il venait de se marier. Le contingent qui partait pour le Golfe et dont il devait faire partie était très remonté. Les Marines affectés au service administratif se montraient particulièrement consciencieux et désireux d'aider le NCIS. Aussi l'Agent DiNozzo et l'Officier David qui s'étaient déplacés depuis Washington étaient installés assez confortablement dans le bureau du Sergent Ribeiro. Ce dernier sous des dehors un peu raides - après tout c'était un Sergent des Marines, pas un collaborateur de Condoleezza Rice aux Affaires Étrangères - leur apportait une aide efficace, comblant les blancs dans les rapports. Son sens de l'observation, sa prodigieuse capacité à recouper les informations, et ses manières rugueuses n'étaient pas sans leur rappeler leur patron. Pour l'heure il leur détaillait un dossier récent. Un candidat qu'il avait lui-même reçu, un mois plus tôt.

- Ce type là avait une araignée au plafond, si me permettez l'expression, Madame.

- Sergent, l'Officier David a horreur qu'on l'appelle Madame.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Sergent. Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

- Physiquement, il a passé tous les tests. Bon niveau en sport, bons réflexes, tireur tout à fait honnête. Mais une approche comment dire ? Un peu trop nerveuse.

- Nerveuse ?

- Exaltée si vous préférez, Agent DiNozzo. Un goût du sang un peu trop prononcé.

Ziva David cacha précipitamment un sourire derrière sa main. Tony était vraiment trop drôle avec son air surpris. Mais le Sergent, s'il était d'un abord un peu rêche, était loin de manquer de subtilité.

- Vous croyez que les Marines sont des tueurs assoiffés de sang ?

Sa voix était mi-ironique, mi- sérieuse.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Sergent. Vous savez notre patron est un ancien Marine. Et il est ... euh, comment dire. Ziva ?

- Alors ce jeune excédé, Sergent ?

- Exalté, Ziva !

- La ferme, DiNozzo. Ne faites pas attention à lui, Sergent. Parlez-moi de ce jeune homme.

- David Parton, 21 ans, né à Oklahoma City, famille nombreuse et modeste. Cinq frères et soeurs. Père mort pendant "Tempête du désert" en 91. Bien que très jeune à sa mort, il a apparemment développé un culte pour son père.

- C'était un Marine ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il était dans l'Infanterie. Le garçon collectionnait tout un tas d'objets sur les Marines. Blasons, tenues, ce genre de choses. Il a paru gêné de m'en parler et ne s'est pas étendu. J'en savais assez de toutes façons.

- Dites-moi, Sergent, est-ce que les recrues passent un examen médical ?

- Oui, Officier David, et aussi un entretien avec un psychiatre.

- Je pensais plutôt à des analyses, comme une prise de sang par exemple.

- Oui, ça fait partie des examens de base pour repérer les maladies standards incompatibles avec le service, ainsi que les éventuels problèmes de drogue.

- Je suppose qu'il faut un mandat pour les obtenir ?

- Oui, Agent DiNozzo. Mais le Colonel Roswell tient beaucoup à ce que vous trouviez cet enfant de salaud. Excusez-moi, Madame.

- Je me demande si votre Colonel est gris, Sergent. Gris Roswell... Quoi vous ne connaissez pas Roswell et la Zone 51 ? Toi non plus Ziva ?

- Sergent, continuons nos recherches voulez-vous ? Et ne faites pas attention à mon collègue, il est un peu...

- Cinéphile ?

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, 14:00**

Ses doigts tambourinaient impatiemment sur son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et pourtant, c'était juste là devant son nez, il en était certain.

Il reprit les dossiers un par un. Deuxième Classe Parker, Motel Arapaho, _Montezuma_. première Classe Fredericks, Hôtel Bradford, _Tripoli_. Vice Caporal Murdoc _Northern Lands_ Hôtel, Jacksonville. Caporal Queen, _Sunny Tropics_ Inn, Washington. Nom de nom !

- McGee !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Patron ?

- La femme de chambre du Sunny Tropics, c'est vous qui l'avez interrogée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Bon, prenez vos notes. Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose après la mort du Caporal.

- Elle n'était pas de service à cette heure-là, patron, elle commence à 6h. Et la mort est survenue beaucoup plus tôt.

- Il faut interroger le personnel de service de nuit. Appelez-les !

- Ziva l'a fait ce matin, patron. Je peux prendre ses notes.

- Très bien. Allez-y !

McGee, installé au terminal de sa collègue, lisait à toute allure les comptes-rendus.

- Je ne vois rien de particulier, patron.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu ...

Gibbs s'interrompit. C'est si incroyable, si ... fou.

- Patron ?

- A-t-on entendu chanter ou siffloter, McGee ?

- Fermez la bouche McGee ! Alors ?

Le jeune Agent chercha fébrilement dans les notes de Ziva et leva soudain son visage ébahi.

- Le veilleur de nuit a entendu chantonner près de la chambre de la victime vers 2h30. Comment le saviez-vous, patron ?

- La petite amie de Fredericks a entendu siffloter au téléphone. Vous allez reprendre tous les rapports et cherchez si ça revient dans les autres affaires. Si ce n'est pas le cas, rappelez les témoins. Et surtout, demandez-leur s'ils ont identifié l'air. Mais il se peut aussi que personne n'ai rien entendu.

- Tout de suite, patron. Est-ce que ... ?

- C'est tellement dingue que je préfère que vous vérifiez d'abord. Moi j'appelle l'amie de Fredericks.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. À un moment, McGee s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase, déconcentré : Gibbs sifflait doucement dans le téléphone.

**Laboratoire d' Abby Sciuto, 17:00**

Abby avait fait des recherches ADN sur les analyses de sang rapportées par Ziva et Tony ainsi que sur toutes celles que le Directeur avait récupérées. Elle était épuisée. Mais elle adorait être débordée de travail, sous pression et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sinon, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. La seule chose qui la terrorrisait vraiment, c'était de décevoir Gibbs. Et égarer ou abîmer un indice. L'un engendrant l'autre. Elle en aurait un ulcère.

Un bip la tira de ses pensées. Toute excitée par ce qu'elle voyait sur un de ses écrans, elle se mit à sautiller en agitant les bras. Puis elle effectua une roue parfaite qui la conduisit pratiquement dans les bras de Gibbs. Le précieux café et le Caf'Pow survécurent de justesse à la collision, grâce aux réflexes de l'ancien Marine qui esquiva la tornade gothique.

- Gibbs ! Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées !

- Quelque chose pour moi, Abby ?

- Un concordance entre l'ADNmt du cheveu et une analyse de sang que Tony et Ziva ont ramené de Quantico ! Cent pour cent de concordance !

- Ca prouve que c'est le même type ?

- Non, Gibbs, mais ils ont la même lignée maternelle. Alors les risques pour que ce soit pas le même gars sont infimes.

- Mais un bon avocat pourrait tirer profit de ça ?

- Ouais. mais c'est lui, c'est sûr ! David Parton.

- Bon boulot, Abby.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Analyses criminologiques, Abby Sciuto.

- Ok, merci.

Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur, releva son courrier électronique. Son cri de victoire arrêta Gibbs qui, impatient, avait pratiquement déjà gagné l'ascenseur !

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !

- Ne crie pas pas, je suis là, Abby.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, c'est génial, et presque incroyable ! L'ADNmt figure dans une des bases de données dont se sert l'étudiant du copain de Ducky ! Tu sais celui qui bosse sur les maladies génétiques...

- ... Mitochondriales, oui ! Et alors ?

- Une base de données de malades, Gibbs. Le gène mutant en question est le MTTL1, et la maladie génétique est un diabète mitochondrial.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous donne ?

- Une enquête est menée dans les familles, Gibbs ! Avec des prises de sang, des analyses pour dépister le diabète chez tous les membres de la famille. Ca veut dire qu'on a des chances d'avoir le sang de Parton, Gibbs ! Si on a accès à cette base, on peut prouver que c'est bien son ADNmt. La science, Gibbs !

Elle rayonnait littéralement, toute fatigue envolée. Elle se jeta sur sur lui dans une étreinte fougueuse qu'il accueilli les pieds solidement plantés au sol. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front. Restée, seule, elle sourait aux anges.

- J'adore mon boulot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bureau de recrutement de l'USMC, 3280 Russell Rd, Quantico, Virginie. 11:00**

Le Lieutenant-Colonel Roswell avait été très clair. Tout le service devait collaborer sans réticence, avec le maximum de zèle. Le NCIS avait demandé à vérifier toutes les candidatures rejetées ainsi que tous les renvois des Marines sur au moins trois ans. Il y avait peut-être un cinglé qui avait assassiné le Caporal Queen. Ce dernier était très apprécié de ses camarades et il venait de se marier. Le contingent qui partait pour le Golfe et dont il devait faire partie était très remonté. Les Marines affectés au service administratif se montraient particulièrement consciencieux et désireux d'aider le NCIS. Aussi l'Agent DiNozzo et l'Officier David qui s'étaient déplacés depuis Washington étaient installés assez confortablement dans le bureau du Sergent Ribeiro. Ce dernier sous des dehors un peu raides - après tout c'était un Sergent des Marines, pas un collaborateur de Condoleezza Rice aux Affaires Étrangères - leur apportait une aide efficace, comblant les blancs dans les rapports. Son sens de l'observation, sa prodigieuse capacité à recouper les informations, et ses manières rugueuses n'étaient pas sans leur rappeler leur patron. Pour l'heure il leur détaillait un dossier récent. Un candidat qu'il avait lui-même reçu, un mois plus tôt.

- Ce type là avait une araignée au plafond, si me permettez l'expression, Madame.

- Sergent, l'Officier David a horreur qu'on l'appelle Madame.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Sergent. Continuez, s'il vous plaît.

- Physiquement, il a passé tous les tests. Bon niveau en sport, bons réflexes, tireur tout à fait honnête. Mais une approche comment dire ? Un peu trop nerveuse.

- Nerveuse ?

- Exaltée si vous préférez, Agent DiNozzo. Un goût du sang un peu trop prononcé.

Ziva David cacha précipitamment un sourire derrière sa main. Tony était vraiment trop drôle avec son air surpris. Mais le Sergent, s'il était d'un abord un peu rêche, était loin de manquer de subtilité.

- Vous croyez que les Marines sont des tueurs assoiffés de sang ?

Sa voix était mi-ironique, mi- sérieuse.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Sergent. Vous savez notre patron est un ancien Marine. Et il est ... euh, comment dire. Ziva ?

- Alors ce jeune excédé, Sergent ?

- Exalté, Ziva !

- La ferme, DiNozzo. Ne faites pas attention à lui, Sergent. Parlez-moi de ce jeune homme.

- David Parton, 21 ans, né à Oklahoma City, famille nombreuse et modeste. Cinq frères et soeurs. Père mort pendant "Tempête du désert" en 91. Bien que très jeune à sa mort, il a apparemment développé un culte pour son père.

- C'était un Marine ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il était dans l'Infanterie. Le garçon collectionnait tout un tas d'objets sur les Marines. Blasons, tenues, ce genre de choses. Il a paru gêné de m'en parler et ne s'est pas étendu. J'en savais assez de toutes façons.

- Dites-moi, Sergent, est-ce que les recrues passent un examen médical ?

- Oui, Officier David, et aussi un entretien avec un psychiatre.

- Je pensais plutôt à des analyses, comme une prise de sang par exemple.

- Oui, ça fait partie des examens de base pour repérer les maladies standards incompatibles avec le service, ainsi que les éventuels problèmes de drogue.

- Je suppose qu'il faut un mandat pour les obtenir ?

- Oui, Agent DiNozzo. Mais le Colonel Roswell tient beaucoup à ce que vous trouviez cet enfant de salaud. Excusez-moi, Madame.

- Je me demande si votre Colonel est gris, Sergent. Gris Roswell... Quoi vous ne connaissez pas Roswell et la Zone 51 ? Toi non plus Ziva ?

- Sergent, continuons nos recherches voulez-vous ? Et ne faites pas attention à mon collègue, il est un peu...

- Cinéphile ?

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, 14:00**

Ses doigts tambourinaient impatiemment sur son bureau. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Et pourtant, c'était juste là devant son nez, il en était certain.

Il reprit les dossiers un par un. Deuxième Classe Parker, Motel Arapaho, _Montezuma_. première Classe Fredericks, Hôtel Bradford, _Tripoli_. Vice Caporal Murdoc _Northern Lands_ Hôtel, Jacksonville. Caporal Queen, _Sunny Tropics_ Inn, Washington. Nom de nom !

- McGee !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

- Patron ?

- La femme de chambre du Sunny Tropics, c'est vous qui l'avez interrogée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Bon, prenez vos notes. Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose après la mort du Caporal.

- Elle n'était pas de service à cette heure-là, patron, elle commence à 6h. Et la mort est survenue beaucoup plus tôt.

- Il faut interroger le personnel de service de nuit. Appelez-les !

- Ziva l'a fait ce matin, patron. Je peux prendre ses notes.

- Très bien. Allez-y !

McGee, installé au terminal de sa collègue, lisait à toute allure les comptes-rendus.

- Je ne vois rien de particulier, patron.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a entendu ...

Gibbs s'interrompit. C'est si incroyable, si ... fou.

- Patron ?

- A-t-on entendu chanter ou siffloter, McGee ?

- Fermez la bouche McGee ! Alors ?

Le jeune Agent chercha fébrilement dans les notes de Ziva et leva soudain son visage ébahi.

- Le veilleur de nuit a entendu chantonner près de la chambre de la victime vers 2h30. Comment le saviez-vous, patron ?

- La petite amie de Fredericks a entendu siffloter au téléphone. Vous allez reprendre tous les rapports et cherchez si ça revient dans les autres affaires. Si ce n'est pas le cas, rappelez les témoins. Et surtout, demandez-leur s'ils ont identifié l'air. Mais il se peut aussi que personne n'ai rien entendu.

- Tout de suite, patron. Est-ce que ... ?

- C'est tellement dingue que je préfère que vous vérifiez d'abord. Moi j'appelle l'amie de Fredericks.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche. À un moment, McGee s'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase, déconcentré : Gibbs sifflait doucement dans le téléphone.

**Laboratoire d' Abby Sciuto, 17:00**

Abby avait fait des recherches ADN sur les analyses de sang rapportées par Ziva et Tony ainsi que sur toutes celles que le Directeur avait récupérées. Elle était épuisée. Mais elle adorait être débordée de travail, sous pression et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Sinon, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. La seule chose qui la terrorrisait vraiment, c'était de décevoir Gibbs. Et égarer ou abîmer un indice. L'un engendrant l'autre. Elle en aurait un ulcère.

Un bip la tira de ses pensées. Toute excitée par ce qu'elle voyait sur un de ses écrans, elle se mit à sautiller en agitant les bras. Puis elle effectua une roue parfaite qui la conduisit pratiquement dans les bras de Gibbs. Le précieux café et le Caf'Pow survécurent de justesse à la collision, grâce aux réflexes de l'ancien Marine qui esquiva la tornade gothique.

- Gibbs ! Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées !

- Quelque chose pour moi, Abby ?

- Un concordance entre l'ADNmt du cheveu et une analyse de sang que Tony et Ziva ont ramené de Quantico ! Cent pour cent de concordance !

- Ca prouve que c'est le même type ?

- Non, Gibbs, mais ils ont la même lignée maternelle. Alors les risques pour que ce soit pas le même gars sont infimes.

- Mais un bon avocat pourrait tirer profit de ça ?

- Ouais. mais c'est lui, c'est sûr ! David Parton.

- Bon boulot, Abby.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Analyses criminologiques, Abby Sciuto.

- Ok, merci.

Elle se précipita sur son ordinateur, releva son courrier électronique. Son cri de victoire arrêta Gibbs qui, impatient, avait pratiquement déjà gagné l'ascenseur !

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !

- Ne crie pas pas, je suis là, Abby.

- Tu ne vas pas le croire, c'est génial, et presque incroyable ! L'ADNmt figure dans une des bases de données dont se sert l'étudiant du copain de Ducky ! Tu sais celui qui bosse sur les maladies génétiques...

- ... Mitochondriales, oui ! Et alors ?

- Une base de données de malades, Gibbs. Le gène mutant en question est le MTTL1, et la maladie génétique est un diabète mitochondrial.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous donne ?

- Une enquête est menée dans les familles, Gibbs ! Avec des prises de sang, des analyses pour dépister le diabète chez tous les membres de la famille. Ca veut dire qu'on a des chances d'avoir le sang de Parton, Gibbs ! Si on a accès à cette base, on peut prouver que c'est bien son ADNmt. La science, Gibbs !

Elle rayonnait littéralement, toute fatigue envolée. Elle se jeta sur sur lui dans une étreinte fougueuse qu'il accueilli les pieds solidement plantés au sol. Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front. Restée, seule, elle sourait aux anges.

- J'adore mon boulot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, 17h15**

Jenny Shepard avait décidé de faire une pause. Aussi allait-elle se chercher un café quand elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers menant à l'espace de travail des Agents Spéciaux. Quelqu'un ... chantait ? Non, Jethro fredonnait, puis sifflait. Toujours le même air... Une mélodie qui lui était familière.

Descendant doucement les degrés, elle rejoignit Ziva, DiNozzo et McGee qui écoutaient leur patron. Ducky, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, appuyé contre une des cloisons séparant les bureaux, lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

- C'est l'heure de la récréation, Agent Gibbs ?

- Tu étais là, Jen ? Est-ce que quelqu'un reconnaît cet air ?

- Je suis certain que je l'ai entendu dans un film, patron ! Oh, zut ! Ca va me revenir, ça va me revenir...

Jenny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita... La réplique qui lui venait était un peu déplacée. Heureusement Ducky la tira d'affaire.

- Offenbach ?

- Tu fredonnes des airs d'Offenbach sous la douche, Jethro ?

Aïe ! Elle s'était finalement laissé surprendre.

- Allons, ma chère, je suis sûre que vous l'avez entendu ailleurs que sous la douche de l'Agent Gibbs, si je peux me permettre cette formulation impertinente ! Si tu ajoutais les paroles Jethro, ça les aiderait certainement. Oh, attends, je suis sûr qu'Abby ne veut pas rater ça.

Sur un signe de tête de Gibbs, McGee établit la communication avec le labo, via l'écran plasma.

- Salut tout le monde ! Du nouveau ? Parce que moi j'en ai ! Gibbs ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

Même en image réduite, elle débordait d'énergie. Elle était irrésistible avec ses couettes qui tressautaient au rythme de ses pas sautillants. Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire.

- On t'écoute ! Mais la version courte, Abby !

- Promis, juré ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je...

- Abby !

- Tu te souviens de cette enquête sur les familles des porteurs du gène mutant MTTL1 ? Finalement tu avais raison, Gibbs à propos de la maman de Parton : elle est dans la base de données avec tous ses proches. J'ai reçu les dossiers. Tu as ta preuve !

- Bon boulot, Abby !

Sur le petit écran, Abby Sciuto tendit sa joue. Gibbs ne se fit pas prier et déposa du bout des doigts un baiser sur la surface vitrée. Ils pouvaient presque entendre la jeune femme ronronner.

- Et maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu voulais ?

- Ma chère Abigaïl, c'est l'heure du concert !

- Qui va chanter ? Toi, Ducky ?

- Non, mon petit, c'est un solo de Marine, si j'ose dire...

La voix grave s'éleva dans l'espace ouvert.

_ From the halls of Montezuma _

_Des murs de Montezuma_

_ To the shores of Tripoli, _

_Aux rives de Tripoli_

_ We fight our country's battles _

_Nous nous battons pour notre pays_

_ In the air, on land, and sea. _

_Dans les airs, sur terre ou sur mer_

_ First to fight for right and freedom, _

_Les premiers à se battre pour le Droit et la Liberté_

_ And to keep our honor clean, _

_Et pour garder intact notre Honneur_

_ We are proud to claim the title _

_Nous sommes fiers de prétendre au titre de_

_ Of United States Marines. _

_Marines des États-Unis_

_ Our flag's unfurl'd to every breeze _

_Notre drapeau déployé à tout vent_

_ From the dawn to setting sun; _

_De l'aube jusqu'au couchant_

_ We have fought in every clime and place_

_Nous nous sommes battus partout, quel que soit le temps_

_ Where we could take a gun. _

_Partout où nous pouvions amener un fusil_

_ In the snow of far-off northern lands _

_Dans la neige des lointaines terres du Nord_

_ And in sunny tropic scenes, _

_Et sous les paysages des Tropiques_

_ You will find us always on the job _

_Nous sommes toujours sur la brèche, nous_

_ The United States Marines. _

_Les Marines des États-Unis_

_ Here's health to you and to our Corps _

_A ta santé et à celle du Corps_

_ Which we are proud to serve; _

_Que nous sommes fiers de servir_

_ In many a strife we've fought for life _

_Au cours de plus d'un combat nous nous sommes battus pour notre vie_

_ And have never lost our nerve. _

_Et nous n'avons jamais perdu notre sang-froid_

_ If the Army and the Navy _

_Si l'Armée et la Marine_

_ Ever look on Heaven's scenes, _

_Jettent un coup d'œil au Paradis_

_ They will find the streets are guarded _

_Ils verront que les rues y sont gardées_

_ By United States Marines. _

_Par les Marines des États-Unis._

Sa façon de chanter était sobre, sans parti pris d'émotion. Mais parce que c'était lui, avec ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il était maintenant, et ce qu'il serait toujours, les paroles se faisaient chair et sang, bouleversant ceux qui l'écoutaient. Quand il s'arrêta, un silence ému s'installa. Qui finit par embarrasser l'ex-Marine.

- J'ai trouvé patron ! Le film c'est "Les Murs de Montezuma" avec Richard Widmark, Jack Palance, Robert Wagner, et même Karl Malden. Enfin, lui tout le monde le connaît : le vieux flic des "Rues de San Francisco" avec Michael Douglas ! Mais si ! Celui qui a un gros nez !

Personne ne releva, mais l'atmosphère se fit plus légère. Ce qui était le but.

- Waouh ! Gibbs ! J'adore ta voix ! Je t'appellerai pour que tu me chantes une berceuse ! C'est l'hymne des Marines, hein ? Et pourquoi on a eu droit à ce récital ? Oh mince, attends ! Montezuma, Tripoli, Northern Lands, Sunny Tropics. Ce sont le nom des villes ou des motels où les victimes sont mortes ! C'est un vrai tordu, ce type !

- DiNozzo, dis-nous ce qu'on a sur David Parton !

- Il a essayé d'entrer chez les Marines, à Colorado Springs, à New York, à Camp Lejeune et bien sur à Quantico. Un mois avant les meurtres dans chaque ville. Recalé à chaque fois pour instabilité, fragilité psychologique. Le Sergent de Quantico, tiens d'ailleurs, il te ressemble vraiment, patron, avait raison sur Parton. Des aptitudes physiques et au tir assez remarquables mais comment a-t-il dit, Ziva ?

- Une araignée dans le plancher !

- Au plafond, Ziva !


	10. Chapter 10

**Bureaux des Agents Spéciaux, lendemain matin, 9:00**

David Parton avait été localisé. Il n'avait pas quitté la région. Il vivait dans un petit meublé, très semblable à celui où était morte sa dernière victime. Curieusement, il l'avait loué sous son nom véritable. Sa vie quotidienne était réglée comme du papier à musique - où plutôt comme le dirait Gibbs, plus tard - comme l'emploi du temps d'une jeune recrue des Marines. Lever à l'aube, quinze kilomètres de jogging, musculation dans une salle de sport, déjeuner, puis entraînement au tir dans un club privé.

L'Agent Gibbs était furieux. Très manifestement furieux !. Il tempêtait, vociférait ! Son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil se faisait copieusement incendier. Il raccrocha violemment. Ziva David et Tony DiNozzo échangèrent un coup d'oeil prudent. Dieu merci, ils n'étaient pas la cible de la colère de leur patron. Quoique...

- David, DiNozzo ! Avec moi !

- Où on va, patron ?

- Ces fichus incapables se sont fait repérés. Parton s'est tiré. Et maintenant, on a un malade qui se prend pour un commando dans la nature. Avec un fusil, un couteau et ses mains nues comme armes mortelles.

Les trois agents gardèrent le silence pendant tout le trajet. Chacun comprenait les implications de la situation. La traque s'annonçait longue et difficile. Dangereuse aussi, y compris pour les innocents qui risquaient de se trouver au milieu.

**Comfort Inn, Bowie, Maryland 10:00**

La chambre était effrayante. Méticuleusement rangée, d'une propreté maniaque. L'occupant des lieux n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter ses affaires dans sa fuite. Les murs étaient couverts de photos, de posters, tous à la gloire des US Marines. Sur la table basse, en piles impeccables des revues spécialisées sur les armes. Sur des tableaux soigneusement encadrés, des décorations, des insignes. Et dans un tiroir de la commode, à côté d'une pile de tee-shirts bien repassés, un écrin. Sur la belle boite recouverte de cuir bleu foncé, un calot de simple soldat. À l'intérieur, alignés avec minutie, des insignes, de col et de manches, d'un soldat de Première Classe, d'un Caporal, d'un Vice Caporal du Corps des Marines des États-Unis.

- Patron, à ton avis pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Qui peut le savoir, DiNozzo. C'est un boulot pour les psychiatres quand on l'aura attrapé.

- Peut-être qu'il pensait que tous ces jeunes Marines lui avaient pris sa place ? Il s'est attaqué à des jeunes hommes pas à des soldats plus âgés ou à des officiers.

- Possible, Ziva. Mais un homme qui choisit un appartement parce qu'il s'appelle comme une lame de couteau... qui peut savoir ce qu'il a dans le crâne ?

Son portable sonna.

-Oui, Gibbs.

Il écouta et raccrocha sans un mot.

- Parton a été repéré.

**Berwyn Rod & Gun Club Inc,Bowie, Maryland, 15:00**

Le Berwyn Rod and Gun Club Incorpored, était un club de tir d'un genre un peu particulier. C'était également un camp d'entraînement proposant des stages de survie pour jeunes cadres dynamiques en mal de sensations fortes. Mais il était géré par des professionnels sérieux. Parcours du combattant, arts martiaux, tir au fusil, combat au couteau... La superficie du club était très étendue, des parcours de "chasse à l'homme" était aménagés, pour des exercices grandeur nature. Le sens du réalisme était poussé très loin. Aussi, c'est dans un environnement qui ressemblait d'assez près à un terrain d'opérations à infiltrer que se retrouvèrent les agents du NCIS.

- Mais enfin, Gibbs ! C'est plein de neige ! Et il fait froid ! Je ne suis pas équipé. Pense un peu à mon costume italien. Et mes chaussures sur mesure, elles n'y survivront pas.

- DiNozzo, la neige a fondu. Et le gérant du club va nous prêter ce qu'il faut. Mais rassure-toi, juste à Ziva et à moi !.

- Oh mais moi aussi, je veux me déguiser !

- Tony, Parton est assez doué. il va t'entendre arriver à cent mètres à la danse.

- À la ronde, Ziva !

- Ziva n'a pas tort, DiNozzo. Nous avons besoin de toi pour coordonner les recherches. Regardons un peu le plan du camp. Ziva, vous entrerez par le sud, moi par le nord.

.La conversation devint très technique, les trois agents étudièrent la topographie des lieux en détail, ainsi que les possibilités de fuite. La traque s'organisa. L'Agent DiNozzo regardait ses collègues se préparer. Il était frappé de voir à quelque point ils se ressemblaient. Même façon de bouger sans perturber la nature environnante, de se mouvoir sans bruit, pratiquement sans déplacer d'air. Alors qu'ils étaient si vifs et nerveux dans la vie de tous les jours, dévorant l'espace autour d'eux. Sans transition aucune, leurs gestes étaient devenus d'une extrême économie, leur calme presque effrayant. Comme si ce n'était plus tout à fait eux.

- Et maintenant voyons s'il est aussi bon en proie qu'en chasseur !

- Ziva !

Gibbs s'approcha d'elle. Tony ne pouvait entendre leurs chuchotements, à son grand désespoir. Une ride verticale barrait le front de la jeune femme. Elle était contrariée. Pour appuyé ses propos, Gibbs serra brièvement son épaule. Petit à petit, le pli s'effaça, son regard s'éclaircit, et la colère disparut de ses traits mobiles. Tony frissonna : voilà qu'elle était aussi impassible que leur patron. Mais avant de sortir, Tony l'entendit nettement.

- Gibbs ! Vous aussi.

**Morgue du N.C.I.S, 18:00**

Le Docteur Mallard ouvrit la sac qui contenait le corps, le dézippant entièrement. L'homme avait l'air si jeune. Il était difficile d'imaginer que c'était un tueur en série, froid et méticuleux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous amener là, mon jeune ami ?

- C'est moi, Ducky !

- Oh, Jethro, tu joues encore au fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était lui le fantôme, Ducky. Je l'ai pisté pendant deux heures. Il était doué. Mais il n'avait aucune chance.

- Contre toi ?

- Contre Ziva et moi. Quand je l'ai eu repéré, il m'a suffit de le rabattre vers l'entrée sud, en me laissant voir quelques secondes.

- Tu l'as attiré à toi. C'était ... risqué.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Il aurait pu t'avoir au fusil ?

- J'étais trop près.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas resté planté là, à servir de cible, Ducky ! Et puis, me tirer comme un lapin à quelques mètres, ça ne correspondait pas au profil. Il s'est donc mis en chasse à son tour. J'ai laissé quelques traces qu'il a suivies sans trop de mal, puis j'ai joué au fantôme à mon tour. Ensuite, c'est juste une question de tactique. Ici une simple tenaille. Il s'est retrouvé coincé entre Ziva et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

Il regardait le cadavre du jeune homme. Après tout il était mort. Il fallait son oeil exercé pour voir la blessure étroite mais fatale. Un coup de couteau bien net juste sous les côtes. La lame avait pénétré le coeur sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Il observa son ami : son regard était clair, ses traits sereins.

- Qui te dit que ça a mal tourné, Ducky ?

- Tu n'as pas ... ? Non, oublie ça !

Gibbs hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur la seconde table d'autopsie sans pouvoir tout à fait retenir une grimace.

- Jethro tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien ! Mais si tu veux bien mettre un peu de mercurochrome.

Il ôta sa veste, sa chemise et son tee-shirt. Le bandage de son épaule droite était tâché de rouge. Le légiste s'activa, défit le pansement, nettoya la plaie.

- Ta blessure s'est rouverte. Tu as raison ce n'est pas grave, juste douloureux. Tu n'es pas censé travailler, normalement, tu le sais. Enfin, inutile de te faire la morale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu peux recoudre ?

- Je suis légiste pas chirurgien, Jethro !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Si je vais à l'hôpital...

- Ils voudront te garder cette nuit. Et tout le monde sera au courant là-haut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ducky ! Quelques points de suture devraient faire l'affaire. Tu es capable de les faire oui ou non ?

- Si tu ne te montres pas plus aimable, je vais te recoudre sans anesthésie !

- Ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois.

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs, même moment.**

Il la harcelait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme possible.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Tony ! Et ça n'est pas important !

- Pourquoi chuchoter, alors ? Et ce "vous aussi" que tu as dit à Gibbs, hein ? C'était quoi ?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à la savoir ?

- Moi aussi j'aimerai le savoir,Tony ! Mais Ziva a raison ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

Jenny Shepard arborait un visage impénétrable, pas inamical mais loin d'être cordial. Son air "Directeur" qui les faisait généralement taire et qui mettait Gibbs hors de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé, Ziva. Pourquoi David Parton est-il allongé sur une table à la morgue au lieu d'être assis sur une chaise inconfortable, en salle d'interrogatoire ? Et où est l'Agent Gibbs ?

- Tu voulais me voir, Directeur ?

- Bon sang, Jethro ! Tu ne pourrais t'annoncer ? Cette manie d'arriver dans le dos des gens, c'est exaspérant.

- Ce n'est pas une manie, c'est un métier. Ne t'en plains pas, ça nous a bien aidé, encore aujourd'hui.

Elle le dévisagea, puis le détailla tout en entier, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier par elle-même qu'il allait bien. Son regard perçant s'arrêta sur son épaule droite, croyant percevoir un raidissement. Elle savait que sa blessure était encore trop récente pour être déjà guérie. Mais comme toujours il était indéchiffrable.

- Je t'écoute. Que s'est-il passé au Berwyn Rod and Gun Club Incorpored ?

Il soupira, laissant percer une certaine lassitude.

- Bon, puisque ça ne peut pas attendre mon rapport. Ziva ! Racontez à notre cher Directeur les dernières heures de David Parton.

- Gibbs et moi l'avons pisté, repéré, piégé. Il a résisté, alors il est mort.

- Officier David !

Seigneur ! Si Gibbs déteignait à ce point sur Ziva, la vie de Jenny Shepard allait devenir un enfer. Il y avait entre ces deux-là quelque chose qu'elle ne cernait pas. Une complicité évidente mais aussi une compréhension qui allait bien au-delà.

- Madame le Directeur ?

La réflexion la sortit de ses pensées. Elle savait que cette petite crise d'autorité était à la limite du ridicule. Mais elle n'allait pas lâcher maintenant, ce serait perdre la face. D'un autre côté, ses rapports avec Jethro venaient juste de s'apaiser, voulait-elle vraiment revenir à l'étape précédente ?

- Bien, je suppose que tout sera dans vos rapports détaillés, demain. Très détaillés. Sur mon bureau avant midi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chesapeake, West Covina, Los Angeles, Californie, 15:00 deux jours plus tard.**

Le temps était radieux, constrastant avec le froid et la neige quittés quelques heures plutôt à Washington. Arlington et ses tombes à perte de vue, impeccablement alignées sur une mer d'un vert tendre, était bien loin. C'était un petit cimetière anonyme. Moins solonnel mais peut-être plus familier, à taille humaine. Les allées étaient propres et le gazon parfaitement entretenu. Près d'une statue en pierre, deux rangées d'une vingtaine de personnes était réunie autour d'un cercueil, écoutant le discours du pasteur. Les sièges de la rangée de droite accueillaient visiblement la famille. Au premier rang, un couple d'âge moyen, effondré, qui se soutenait l'un l'autre et deux adolescents hébétés qui ne réalisaient pas tout à fait que c'était leur grand frère qui était là, dans cette boîte en chêne trop petite pour le contenir. À leurs côtés, à peine plus âgée, la jeune veuve du Caporal Queen, toute droite et raide, les yeux fixés sur la bannière étoilée, le canton bleu disposé au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du mort..

Il n'y avait pas de sièges dans la deuxième rangée. Formant plusieurs lignes immpeccables, dans leur uniforme de cérémonie bleu au liseré rouge, ils étaient venus de Camp Pendleton puisque les camarades de Queen étaient en Irak. Au premier rang, le Lieutenant Colonel Roswell avait fait le déplacement depuis Quantico. A sa droite, le Colonel Franklin, du 1er Bataillon des Opérations Spéciales des Marines du Camp Pendleton. Tous, ils arboraient le même visage impassible, les mâchoires à peine trop serrées, le regard juste un peu trop absent.

L'homme d'Église se tut. Dans l'air sec et chaud de Californie, s'éleva le son pur d'un clairon. Les militaires se redressèrent encore un peu, se figèrent au un garde-à-vous. Deux d'entre eux sortirent du rang et s'approchèrent du cercueil. Pendant que retentissait la sonnerie aux morts, ils saisirent le drapeau. Se faisant face et le tenant à hauteur des hanches, ils le plièrent d'abord en quatre dans le sens de la longueur avant de le plier en un triangle qui ne laissa apparaître finalement qu'une portion du canton bleu. Puis ils s'avancèrent et remirent le triangle étoilé au Sergent de haute taille, qui se tenait à la droite du Colonel Franklin.

Gibbs s'avança vers Elisa Queen et déposa la bannière dans les mains de la jeune femme. Elle la saisit et la pressa contre son coeur. L'ex-Marine salua et amorça un demi-tour pour regagner sa place mais elle l'arrêta d'un mot.

- Restez.

Acquisant d'un imperceptible signe de tête, il se plaça juste à un pas derrière elle, la dominant d'une bonne tête. Dans la masse compacte de son chagrin, un peu de réconfort s'insinua doucement alors que les voix graves des Marines entonnaient "les Murs de Montezuma".


End file.
